


Apokalypse

by Tsumikara



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, Deutsch | German, M/M, One Shot, Suicide, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumikara/pseuds/Tsumikara
Summary: Leben nachdem man das bekannte verloren hat, ist schwer. Doch Jounouchi Katsuya und Kaiba Seto schaffen es. Doch wird es auch so bleiben? Werden sie alles überstehen oder doch in Verzweiflung untergehen?
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Apokalypse

Apokalypse

Katsuya wusste nicht mehr wie es zu dieser Situation gekommen war. Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere. Sie waren unterwegs in den Ruinen von Domino, suchten nach Nahrung, Medizin, Waffen und Überlebenden. Sie fanden einige Konserven, die sie in ihre Rücksäcke packten. Es war schön wieder etwas zu essen zu haben und sie würden einen weiteren Tag überleben. Es hatte auch etwas positives, seine Jugend in ähnlicher Lage überlebt zu haben. Man wusste, wie man sich das Essen einteilte und wie man einfach nur überlebte. Es hatte aber auch etwas gutes ein Genie bei sich zu haben. Ein Genie wie es Kaiba Seto war. Dadurch hatten sie sich in einer sicheren Umgebung eine kleine Basis aufbauen können. Konnten sich mit dem gesammelten Schrott eine Wasserauffangstation, sowie eine kleine Stromanlage bauen. Natürlich lief diese nicht ununterbrochen. Dafür war es einfach viel zu gefährlich.  
Also mussten Batterien angeschafft werden, damit diese den Strom speichern konnten. Es war aber auch nur möglich den Strom am Tag zu verbrauchen. Zumindest den Teil des Stromes, der aufsehen erregen würde. Heizung sowie die Kühltruhe, die sie vom Schrottplatz her und funktionstüchtig gemacht hatten, könnten die gesamte Zeit laufen. Sofern sie natürlich selber vor Ort waren. Dann trafen sie Atemu. Er war am Ende gewesen. Yuugi war tot, doch Atemu war zum Glück unverletzt. Weder Katsuya noch Seto hätten es geschafft, ihn zu töten, auch wenn es hätte sein müssen. Und obwohl Atemu immernoch trauerte, wussten sie alle drei, das sie weiter leben mussten. Sie waren es all jenen schuldig, die bereits gestorben sind. Und wie es sich herausstellte, waren es einige. Honda und Otogi wollten nach Tokio, als es sie erwischt hatte. Von Anzu hatte man nichts mehr gehört, nachdem sie in die Staaten geflogen war, jedoch ging man davon aus, dass auch sie nicht mehr lebte. Yuugi starb vor einer Woche, sein Großvater vor 2 Monaten. Mokuba war verschollen und es fraß den Brünetten innerlich auf.  
War Mokuba in Sicherheit? Oder war er bereits gestorben? War er vielleicht…? Diesen Gedanken konnte Seto nie zu ende denken, denn es würde seinen Lebenswillen annagen. Und das konnte er sich nicht leisten. Er wollte nicht so enden wie Atemu und nur noch mit letzter Kraft am Leben sein.  
„Wir sollten langsam aufbrechen und die Stadt verlassen“, sprach Katsuya das leidige Thema an. Er wusste, dass Seto es nicht wollte oder eher konnte. Was wenn sie Mokuba zurücklassen würden? Doch sie hatten in den letzten 4 Monaten niemanden mehr gefunden, den sie kannten. Und Katsuya ging davon aus, dass Mokuba schon längst die Stadt verlassen hatte. Domino war eine der Städte gewesen, die es am schlimmsten getroffen hatte. Es gab außerdem eine kleine Insel mehrere Kilometer vor Domino die unbewohnt war und dort könnten sie sich eventuell was aufbauen. Und sie könnten immer wieder nach Domino zurück und suchen. Nach allem möglichen.  
„Du weißt, dass ich nicht kann“, Seto war müde. Er wollte nicht aufgeben, aber er musste eingestehen, dass er langsam aber sicher nicht mehr konnte.  
„Seto, ich sag ja nicht, dass wir ganz weg sollten. Aber die eine Insel, die du auf der Karte erwähnt hast, ist unbewohnt und könnte unsere Rettung sein! Wer weiß wie lange wir hier noch überleben?“, Katsuya war verzweifelt. Er wollte doch nur leben und zwar mit dem Brünetten! Sie waren sich sehr nahe gekommen. Auch wenn der Anfang schwer war und keiner dem anderen getraut hatte. Doch sie mussten es, denn sie wollten beide überleben. So kam es, dass am Anfang der Katastrophe beide alleine unterwegs waren. Katsuya hatte durch seine jahrelange Erfahrung auf der Straße gelernt zu überleben und kein Aufsehen zu erregen. Seto hatte immer wieder an Sicherheitstrainings teilgenommen und konnte dadurch mit vielen Waffen umgehen. Außerdem hatte er dadurch gelernt, wie man mit Kleinigkeiten etwas bewerkstelligen konnte. Dann trafen sie sich und es flogen erst einmal die Fäuste. Sie wollten dem anderen das jeweilige Hab und Gut abnehmen, doch wurde sie schnell von den Kreaturen überrascht und sie mussten sich zusammenschließen. Sie merkten, dass sie am besten überleben konnten, wenn sie zusammen blieben. Es war schwer, doch nach und nach schafften sie es. Sie lernten die Stärken und Schwächen des jeweils anderen kennen und nutzen diese aus. So konnten sie sich ihre kleine Basis aufbauen. So trafen sie Atemu und konnten ihn retten. Und so fanden sie auch zu einander. Auch wenn dieses zueinander finden gedauert hatte und es zuvor nur ein Pakt war. Ein Pakt der sie bei Laune hielt und die Einsamkeit vertreiben sollte. Katsuya wusste noch ganz genau wie es dazu kam.  
Er, Katsuya, probierte gerade die neu installierte Dusche aus. Es tat gut endlich nach 2 Wochen warmes Wasser wieder zu haben. Natürlich wäre es noch besser, wenn er ein festes Zuhause hätte und er nicht damit rechnen müsste, jeden Moment angegriffen zu werden. Aber man nahm das was man haben konnte. Seto war draußen und kümmerte sich um das kleine Gemüsebeet, welches sie angelegt hatten. Konserven waren immerhin schwer zu finden und so musste es wohl oder übel Gemüse sein. Ab und an gab es auch einmal Fleisch, wenn sie einen Hasen oder ähnliches fangen konnten. Aber auch das war eher selten. Doch Katsuya war im Moment mit sich zufrieden und genoss die wohlige Wärme des Wasserstrahles. Er genoss es so sehr, dass er merkte, wie wenig Zeit er sich eigentlich um sich gekümmert hatte. Ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter und schon umschloss er sein bestes Stück und begann langsam dieses zu massieren. Es würde wohl nicht schaden, etwas Stau abzulassen.  
Er stützte sich mit seinem linken Arm ab und seine Bewegung wurde etwas kräftiger. Sein Atem ging etwas schneller und er versuchte sich auf ein Bild zu konzentrieren, jedoch fiel ihm das recht schwer. Zu lange hatte er einfach keine ansehnliche Person getroffen.  
„Wie lange willst du denn noch duschen?“, ertönte die tiefe Stimme seines Mitbewohners und Katsuya zuckte zusammen. Scheiße, was sollte er denn jetzt bitte schön machen? Sich einfach umdrehen und dem Brünetten seine Erregung präsentieren? Oder ihn freundlichst darauf hinweise, sich doch bitte zu verziehen und ihm somit unterbewusst mitteilen, dass er einen Ständer hatte? Immerhin hatten sie sich ja schon mal nackt gesehen. Besondere Zeiten erbrachten besondere Momente. Und als er gerade daran dachte, dass sie sich schon nackt gesehen hatten, merkte er, wie sein Penis steifer wurde. Innerlich fluchte er. Das konnte doch jetzt echt nicht war sein?!  
„Jonouchi, ich rede mit dir!“, empörte sich der ehemalige CEO und trat auf ihn zu, packte ihn an der Schulter und zwang ihn, sich umzudrehen. Nur um überrascht die Luft einzuziehen und leicht rot anzulaufen.  
„Jetzt komm schon, als ob du nicht wüsstest wie ein Mann ausschaut“, Katsuya versuchte seine Situation runter zuspielen, doch es war ihm ziemlich peinlich. Egal wie beschissen die Welt da draußen im Moment auch war, es würde ihn nicht davor retten, dass er rot anlief. Seto starrte einfach nur auf seinen Penis und wusste ehrlich nicht, was er sagen sollte. Oder machen. Er hatte schon immer das eigene Geschlecht faszinierend gefunden, hatte sich auch schon auf den einen oder anderen Mann einen runtergeholt. Doch seid der Katastrophe hatte ihn dieser Gedanke nicht mehr getroffen. Bis jetzt. Er leckte sich über seine Lippen und räusperte sich leicht. Er wusste, bei was er Katsuya gestört hatte und er wusste genauso gut, wie es weiter gehen würde, wenn er gehen würde. Nur das er sich wohl verziehen würde um genau das selbe zu tun. Plus den Gedanken, die er hatte. Er hatte sich schon sehr früh eingestanden, dass Jonouchi Katsuya verdammt gut aussah und genau sein Typ war.  
Doch er wusste genauso, dass dieser auf Frauen beziehungsweise Mai stand. Doch nun waren sie beide zusammen hier und keine Mai weit und breit. Er könnte dies also nutzen.  
„Kaiba! Verdammt, ich will ja echt nicht unhöflich sein, aber könntest du deinen Arsch bitte hier wegbewegen? Ich will damit fertig werden. Noch heute wenn es genehm ist“, Katsuya war mittlerweile recht genervt von dem Brünetten. Es war so lange her, dass er sich selbst befriedigt hatte und nun, wo er es konnte, wurde er unterbrochen. Wieder räusperte sich der Brünette. Sein Kopf hatte einen Gedanken aufgeschnappt, doch war es sicher, diesen Preis zugeben? Er war sich nicht sicher.  
„Soll ich helfen?“, sein Mund war schneller als sein Kopf und Seto riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Er wollte es doch gar nicht sagen! Zumindest hoffte er, dass er es nicht wollte. Doch zurücknehmen konnte er nicht. Das lies sein Stolz nicht zu. Katsuya klappte einfach nur der Mund auf und er starrte den Brünetten ungläubig an. Hatte dieser ihm gerade allen ernstes angeboten, ihm beim masturbieren zu helfen? Nun ja, er musste ja schon zugeben, dass Kaiba gut aussah. Und ihm war es schon immer egal gewesen, ob es nun ein Mann oder eine Frau war, mit der er seine Zeit verbringen konnte. Und wie er schon mal gesagt hatte, besondere Zeiten erbringen besondere Momente. Und dieser hier, war definitiv einer davon. Seine Sprache hatte er allerdings noch immer nicht wiedergefunden und so konnte er nicht mehr als nicken. Seto schluckte ein weiteres Mal und langsam ging er auf die Knie. Katsuyas Augen wurden immer größer. Der Kaiba Seto ging vor ihm auf die Knie und legte Hand an. Katsuya konnte es nicht glauben und sein Gehirn verabschiedete sich auch gleich, als der Mund von Seto Katsuya das erste Mal umschloss.  
Stöhnend krallte sich der Blonde in die Haare des Brünetten und hielten ihn fest. Dann bewegte er seine Hüften und stieß langsam in den Mund des anderen ein. Seto konnte nicht anders und stöhnte auf. Das hier war tausendmal besser, als seine gesamten Träume ihm gezeigt hatten. Immer schneller wurden die Bewegungen des Blonden und Tränen schossen in die Augen von Seto. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, den Blonden ganz aufzunehmen, doch etwas dagegen tun wollte er nicht. So konzentrierte er sich nur darauf, sich nicht zu übergeben und merkte schnell, wie es in seiner Hose enger wurde. Ihm war es egal was der Blonde sagen würde, also öffnete er geschickt seine Hose und befreite sein bestes Stück von der Enge. Katsuya bemerkte es und schielte nach unten. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Blonden und er entzog sich dem Brünetten.  
„Du scheinst gefallen daran zu haben“, das Grinsen wich nicht seinem Gesicht und Seto nickte.  
„Zieh dich aus“, befahl der Blonde und Seto spürte eine Gänsehaut seinen Rücken hinabgleiten. Es war berauschend. Ihm hatte noch nie einer einen Befehl ausgesprochen und ihn jetzt zu hören war berauschend. Vergessen war ihre Situation und das Chaos und Verderben der Welt. Es zählte nur das hier und jetzt und bevor sich einer der beiden versah, war Seto auch schon ausgezogen und stand nackt vor dem Blonden. Dieser grinste noch mehr und bedeutete dem Brünetten sich an die Wand zu stellen. Mit einer geschickten Bewegung zog der Blonde den Unterkörper des anderen zu ihm und Seto stand, den Hintern herausstreckend, unter dem Duschstrahl. Dadurch war es für Katsuya leichter ihn vorzubereiten und schon war der erste Finger in Seto versenkt. Dieser zischte kurz auf und verkrampfte sich.  
„Beruhige dich“, flüsterte der Blonde in sein Ohr und jagte ihm wieder einmal einen Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Seto konzentrierte seine Atmung und wurde ruhiger und entspannter. Katsuya merkte es und begann den einen Finger zu bewegen, nur um dann den zweiten Finger einzuführen. Kurz verspannte sich Seto wieder, doch er entspannte sich genauso schnell und stöhnte auf. Es tat so verdammt gut! Ein dritter Finger wurde hinzugefügt und Katsuya begann, den Brünetten zu dehnen. Dieser stöhnte noch mehr auf und streckte sich dem Blonden entgegen.  
„Da ist wohl einer ungeduldig, hm?“, neckte der Blonde den Älteren und bekam nur ein schnauben als Antwort.  
„Keine Sorge, du wirst gleich belohnt werden“, damit positionierte sich der Blonde und drang mit einem Stoß komplett in den Brünetten ein. Dieser stöhnte laut auf und verkrampfte sich. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen und einige fanden ihren Weg nach unten. Es tat verdammt weh.  
„Scheiße“, presste Seto zwischen den Zähnen hervor und versuchte ruhig zu atmen, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Katsuya bewegte sich keinen Meter. Er selber war dabei sich zu beruhigen. Der Brünette war so eng und es tat so verdammt gut, endlich wieder in einem zu sein, dass er, wenn er sich nicht konzentrieren würde, sofort kommen würde. Und das wollte er unter gar keinen Umständen. Derjenige der als erstes kommen würde, wäre ganz gewiss der Brünette.  
„Gib es ruhig zu, dir gefällt es“, Seto spürte den Atem des anderen an seinem Ohr und es erregte ihn noch mehr. Ja, es gefiel ihm, doch würde er es dem Blonden unter gar keinen Umständen verraten. Doch dieser schien es zu wissen, denn langsam fing er an sich zu bewegen. Langsame Stöße und zärtliche Küsse spürte der Brünette und dieser stöhnte gequält auf.  
„Sch-schneller“, brachte er hervor und er spürte an seinem Rücken, dass der Blonde grinste.  
„Aber natürlich“, und damit stieß er erbarmungslos zu. Seto stöhnte und schrie auf, doch es machte ihm nichts aus. Es gefiel ihm nur zu gut. Doch Katsuya hatte anscheinend etwas gegen die Lautstärke.  
„Wenn du weiterhin so laut bist, dann bekommen wir sicherlich bald unliebsamen Besuch“, damit hielt der dem Brünetten den Mund zu. Was beide nicht wussten, Seto machte es umso mehr an, je mehr Katsuya seine dominante Seite zeigte. Und so kam es, dass Seto sich wimmernd und stöhnend ergoss und sich seine Muskeln extrem zusammen zogen.  
„Scheiße!“, zischte der Blonde und mit einem letzten Stoß entlud er sich in dem Brünetten. Schwer atmend standen sie da und bewegten sich keinen Meter. Katsuya wusste nicht mehr, wie ihm geschah.  
„Ähm...ich...ich denke, du hast jetzt die Dusche nötig“, brabbelte er drauflos und zog sich aus dem Brünetten. Dieser stöhnte bei der Bewegung auf und sackte dann zusammen.  
„Du hast es genauso nötig“, murmelte er nur und zog Katsuya zu sich unter den Duschstrahl. Sie verbrachten den Tag mit faulenzen und herausfinden. Besprachen wie es weitergehen würde und einigten sich darauf, dass sie weiter machen würden wie bisher. Nur mir dem Plus, denn das würden sie beide gerne wiederholen. Katsuya war zwar überrascht, dass Seto nichts dagegen hatte, einzustecken, aber er wusste, sollte der Brünette tauschen wollen, so würde Katsuya nichts dagegen haben.

Diese Situation war jetzt einige Monate her. Sie hatten es endlich auf die Insel geschafft und hatten sich dort ihr kleines Zuhause aufgebaut. Atemu war dort geblieben. Es sollte sicherheitshalber immer einer dort bleiben, falls andere Überlebende auftauchen würden. Also waren die beiden alleine losgezogen und nach Domino zurückgekehrt. Es sollte nur eine normale Patrouille sein. Wie immer. Doch es lief gehörig schief. Sie hatten die Kreaturen erst bemerkt, als es zu spät war. Und ihre Schusswaffen waren Zuhause. Sie hatten nur ihre Schwerter sowie ihre Armbrüste dabei. Es war zwar positiv, denn so konnten sie keine weiteren Kreaturen anlocken, aber es war immer riskant in den Nahkampf zu gehen. Und dann hatte Katsuya nicht aufgepasst. Es war viel zu schnell passiert. In der einen Sekunde stand er noch und in der nächsten wurde er beiseite geschubst und lag auf dem Boden. Seto stand an der Position, an der er eben noch gestanden hatte und köpfte die Kreatur. Doch es war zu spät. Katsuya konnte die Bisswunde an seinem Unterarm erkennen und er spürte wie sein Herz schneller schlug.  
„Nein!“, er konnte nicht schreien. Es war einfach nicht möglich. Sein Herz schlug so schnell wie es noch nie geschlagen hatte und doch fühlte es sich an, als würde es jede Sekunde stehen bleiben.  
Dann war er wieder auf den Beinen, bei Seto und zerrte ihn Richtung Anlegestelle. Sie mussten hier weg! Bevor noch mehr von ihnen auftauchen würden. Seto lies alles mit sich machen. Er war benommen. Er sah nur noch, wie sich eine der Kreaturen auf seinen Blonden stürzte, das Gebiss weit aufgerissen. Er hatte einfach gehandelt. Ihn beiseite gestoßen und den Biss entgegengenommen. Er wusste, dass ein Kratzer genügte, um seinen Untergang zu besiegeln. Er würde sterben. Ganz gewiss. Sie kamen an ihrem Boot an, Katsuya stolperte hinein, zog den Brünetten mit sich mit. Tränen rannen ihm die Wangen hinab. Er hatte gehofft, dass so etwas nie passieren würde. Jedem anderen, aber nicht ihnen! Sie waren doch glücklich, hatten sich. Sie hatten sich doch erst vor 2 Monaten gestanden, dass sie Gefühle füreinander hatten! 2 Monate! Ein herzzerreißender Schrei durchschnitt die Stille.  
„Wir müssen los“, brachte der Brünette hervor und stand wackelig auf. Er machte das Boot los und stemmte mit einem Stab das Boot ins Wasser. Am liebsten würde er hier bleiben, es Katsuya ersparen. Doch er wusste, dass der Blonde es nicht zulassen würde und er es nicht konnte. Er konnte den Blonden nicht einfach zurücklassen. Eine Tränen entrann seinem Auge und anderen gesellten sich dazu.  
„Es tut mir Leid“, murmelte Seto und setzte sich dem Blonden gegenüber. Dieser schaute ihn entsetzt an.  
„Warum tut es dir leid?! Mir sollte es leid tun! Durch mich ist das passiert!“, er stürzte sich auf den Brünetten und klammerte sich fest, weinte all seinen Schmerz hinaus und Seto konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln.  
„Idiot“, murmelte er und küsste den Blonden auf seinen Schopf. Das brachte den Blonden nur noch mehr zum weinen und so saßen sie einige Minuten da und ließen alles auf sich wirken.  
„Katsuya?“, durchbrach Seto die Stille und er wusste, dass das, was er nun sagen würde, beiden schwerfallen würden. Katsuya hob nur seinen Kopf und starrte ihn mit traurigen Augen an.  
„Könntest du es bitte tun?“ Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf, konnte nicht glauben, was er da gerade gehört hatte.  
„Nein. Nein!“, er schüttelte immer weiter den Kopf, schrie das Wort dem Brünetten entgegen. Dieser hob schwerfällig den Arm. Es begann sich schon auszubreiten und nicht mehr lange würde es dauern, bis auch er zu diesen Kreaturen gehörte. Er wollte nicht als eine von ihnen enden, sondern als Mensch sterben.  
„Bitte Katsuya. Lass mich nicht zu einem von diesen Kreaturen werden. Bitte“, das letzte Wort kam flehend und zitternd über die Lippen des Brünetten und er streichelte die Wange des Blonden.  
„Was soll ich denn jetzt tun? Wie soll ich bitte weiter leben?“, Katsuya war verzweifelt. Den Willen Mokuba zu finden, gab es nicht mehr. Sie hatten ihn unter den Kreaturen gefunden und es war für beide herzzerreißend. Seto hatte eine gesamte Woche nur vor sich hin vegetiert und es hatte Katsuya sämtliche Kräfte gekostet, ihn aus seinem Loch herauszuholen. Sie hatten Ringe getauscht, auch wenn sie beide wussten, dass es bedeutungslos war. Nur nicht für sie. Sie hatten sich zwar erst vor 2 Monaten ihre Gefühle gestanden, aber sie wollten es. Es war für beide wichtig gewesen, zu wissen, dass sie einander hatten. Und nun sollte dies alles vorbei sein. Alles.  
Ihre Insel kam näher und Katsuya wusste, dass ihm nicht viel Zeit blieb.  
„Bitte, ich kann dich nicht auch noch verlieren! Ich habe nichts mehr. Was soll ich denn bitte machen, wenn du nicht mehr da bist?“, die Tränen waren wieder da und Katsuya krallte sich wieder in Seto.  
„Lebe. Lebe so lange du kannst, hörst du? Du hast es dir verdient zu leben“, murmelte der Brünette. Es fiel ihm schwer sich zu konzentrieren. Sein Blickfeld wurde kleiner, doch er zwang sich dazu wach zu bleiben. Für Katsuya und für sich. Erst wenn Katsuya sicher auf der Insel war, konnte er loslassen.  
„Wie soll ich leben, wenn du nicht da bist?! Verdammt noch mal, ich liebe dich! Ich will nicht ohne dich sein!“, er schrie ihn an und trommelte auf seiner Brust mit den Fäusten herum. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Blonden.  
„Bitte lebe für mich. Ich möchte, dass du alt werden kannst. Das du nicht das selbe Schicksal hast, wie ich“, ein Röcheln und er musste husten. Es war so verdammt heiß, war es schon vorher so gewesen? Sie kam an, das Boot setzte sich am Strand fest und Katsuya blickte langsam in die blauen Augen. Blaue Augen, die immer weniger Leben zeigte.  
„Bitte lass mich nicht alleine“, er war verzweifelt, wollte nicht, dass die Zeit weiterlief. Warum konnte sie nicht einfach aufhören zu laufen und sie würden nie den Moment erreichen, in dem der Brünette nicht mehr da war? Warum konnte er nicht glücklich sein?

„Katsuya, bitte. Bitte lass mich als Mensch sterben“, sein Arm fiel nach unten und traf das Metall des Bootes. Katsuya weinte bitterlich und stand dann auf. Er würde den letzten Wunsch von Seto erfüllen, auch wenn er nicht lange alleine bleiben würde. Er wankte aus dem Boot, dann zu ihrem Haus, in dem Atemu wartete. Dieser blickte von einer Tätigkeit auf und beobachtete den Blonden nur, wie er eine der Pistolen an sich nahm und wieder ging. Aus Angst folgte Atemu dem Blonden und erreichte kurze Zeit später die Stelle, an der sie vor kurzem angekommen waren. Katsuya saß Seto gegenüber und Atemu konnte eindeutig eine Bissverletzung erkennen. Er fluchte leise und wünschte, er hätte sie heute morgen aufgehalten zu fahren. Langsam hob Katsuya den Arm und richtete die Waffe auf den Brünetten. Dieser konnte nur mit viel Mühe die Augen offen halten. Ein Lächeln lag auf den Lippen, des ehemaligen CEOs. Katsuya verzog das Gesicht und weinte. Er weinte die gesamte Zeit und seine Hand zitterte. Er brauchte seine andere Hand, um die Waffe zu stabilisieren, doch er konnte einfach nicht abdrücken.  
„Bitte Katsuya, tu es.“, der Brünette hustete wieder und spuckte etwas Blut aus. Was auch immer das war, was diese Kreaturen entstanden ließ, es zerfraß den gesamten Körper von innen. Katsuya blickte seinen Brünetten an. Er könnte nicht ohne ihn weiterleben. Er könnte es nicht einmal versprechen. Er würde es beenden, hier und jetzt. Die Pistole drückte sanft gegen die Stirn des Brünetten und Katsuya zitterte noch mehr.  
„Danke“, hauchte Seto und Katsuya schrie, während er abdrückte. Der Knall war ohrenbetäubend und einige Vögel flogen erschrocken in die Luft. Mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag, fiel der leblose Körper des Brünetten zur Seite, Blut floss aus der Wunde heraus und bildete eine Pfütze. Das Boot hatte eine große, klebrige Masse an der Innenwand kleben. Katsuya ließ die Waffe sinken und holte tief Luft. Doch sobald er eingeatmet hatte, beugte er sich um den Rand und erbrach seinen gesamten Mageninhalt. Er hatte schon so viele Leichen gesehen, doch das hier war schlimmer als alles andere. Speichel und Tränen vermischten sich und tropften in die Pfütze aus erbrochenen und Katsuya verharrte in dieser Position. Ließ all seine Tränen raus, bis keine weitere mehr vorhanden war. Dann richtete er sich auf und kroch zu seinem Ehemann hin. Seinem toten Ehemann. Den er erschossen hatte. Eine weitere Welle der Traurigkeit durchfuhr ihn, doch er konnte nicht mehr weinen. Er drückte sein Gesicht in die Haare des Brünetten und atmete seinen Duft ein. Dieser bestärkte ihn nur weiter, seine Tat zu vollenden und mit einem letzten Kuss, richtete er sich in eine sitzende Position auf. Die Waffe lag in seiner Hand, doch diese zitterte nicht mehr. Er war fest entschlossen.

„Warte auf mich, Seto“, er hob den Arm und öffnete den Mund. Dann steckte er die Waffe hinein und atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus. Atemu hatte das ganze beobachtet, wollte zu erst nicht weiter zu ihm gehen. Wollte den Moment, den der Blonde brauchte nicht zerstören. Doch dann sah er, was dieser vorhatte. Entsetzt setzte er sich in Bewegung.  
„Jonouchi!“, er schrie, lief, doch es nutzte nichts. Ein weiterer Knall war zu hören und schon fiel der Körper des Blonden nach hinten. Leblos. Die Waffe entglitt den langsam kalt werdenden Fingern und Atemu fiel auf die Knie.  
„Nein!“, er schrie verzweifelt.


End file.
